When cutting human or animal hair, there are generally several objectives sought to be accomplished. The hair should be able to be cut easily without snagging. The cutting should be under control of the person using the cutter. The resulting appearance should be neat and clean. In addition, it is preferably that the hair cutting region be kept free from cut hair.
Various vacuum associated cutting devices have been used to attempt to achieve these objectives. Typically, they have been cumbersome and relatively expensive to produce. It would be advantageous to have a cutter for cutting human and animal hair which would be hair cleanly, and evenly yet retaining substantial control by the individual operating the cutter.